


It's a Date

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to And So It Begins</p><p>And the whale shark and the orca have their first date. But who are these two following them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 6  
> Prompt: Touch/Sight
> 
> Crossposted at Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

"Blah" -- Speech  
'Blah' -- Thought  
[Blah] -- Text

 

* * *

 

 

"Mako," Sousuke started, "May I?"

"Of course." Makoto said with a smile on his face, slightly blushing.

Two sets of eyes, one red and one blue, widened from afar. A smirk formed on the face of the red eyed, sending the I-told-you-so look at the blue eyed one.

"Just take that smug face of yours away." The blue eyed teen said with a deadpan face, annoyance glimmering from his eyes.

"Of course. Of course Haru." The red eyed teen said, his shark like grin widening.

"He better not hurt Makoto, Rin." Haru said, irritation lacing his voice.

"Of course he won't Haru," Rin said, shrugging. "Besides, that's why we're sta-- uh... making sure no harm's done on Makoto, right~?"

Haru just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fuck! They're going somewhere!" Rin exclaimed dragging the short raven, "Onwards Haru!"

"Rin, don't drag me." He said at the red head, glaring. "And shut your shark mouth up. They're gonna hear you."

Rin grunted an untintelligible noise still dragging Haru.

"Riiiiin!"

o-o-o-o-o

Sousuke held his boyfriend's hand, their fingers entwined together. A light blush was seen on the brunette's face, as they walked hand in hand on a busy Tokyo street.

"Where do you wanna go first Mako?" He asked.

"Well... Let's watch a movie Sou." Makoto answered head tilting sideways, "Do you know of any good ones showing?"

'So cute.' He thought, looking at the brunette's puppy face.

"Sou?" Makoto called for his boyfriend's attention, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing. Just cuteness." He said grinning.

"S-Souuu!" Makoto said, his face redder than normal. "T-The movie?"

"I know of a good one Mako." The raven said, eyeing the Annabelle ad on a newspaper.

"This better not be a scary movie Sou...!" Makoto warned.

"It isn't Mako. It isn't," he said grinning. 'Just plain terrifying.'

He then lead the brunette inside the movie house.

o-o-o-o-o

"That face isn't reassuring me anything." Haru deadpanned, looking at the couple from behind the newspaper.

"Sousuke is just excited with his date, Haru." Rin grumbled, grabbing the dolphin's hand and dragged him around, sneakily following the bara couple.

"Rin, I can walk." Haru said, his annoyance getting worse, "You don't need to drag me literally by the hand."

"And then you jump on the nearest body of water you can see?" The red head said sarcastically.

"W-Whatever...!" Haru said looking away, pink tinting his cheeks, "Look, they're walking away."

"Exactly the point!" Rin snickered, dragging Haru towards the movie house.

o-o-o-o-o

Having bought their tickets, Makoto and Sousuke entered the designated cinema for the movie. The raven helped Makoto maneuver around the darkness of the cinema as the movie was about to start. Finding good seats from the balcony part, the two settled in.

Not far from the two, Rin and Haru entered the cinema looking around for the bara couple. The two sneakily walked towards the balcony area, trying to find empty seats behind the raven and the brunette. Seeing the silhouettes of the two, the dolphin and the shark sat directly behind the bara couple.

The movie then begins.

o-o-o-o-o

Screams from the movie watchers can be heard as the movie progressed. Makoto was clutching onto Sousuke's upper arm as he tried to hide himself and muffle his screams. The brunette was shivering in fright.

'Shit...!' Sousuke thought as he slid his arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him close. 'I never thought he'd be this afraid.'

"Shhh... I'm here Mako," He whisphered into his boyfriend's ear. "That doll's not gonna hurt you."

"Y-You said it wasn't scary...!" Makoto said softly, a pout on his lips while shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry," The raven sincerely apologized, stroking the brunette's hair. "I never thought you'd get scared like this."

"J-Just don't do this again, 'kay?" Makoto said as he leaned on his boyfriend, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I won't do this again," Sousuke said, wiping the tears from Makoto's eyes. "It's a promise."

"Okay. Good." Makoto said as he snuggled into the raven's arms.

'But, then, I get to hold you like this.' He thought, leaning his head on the brunette's head.

"We can stop watching and go somewhere if you want to." He suggested.

"I-It's fine Sou." Makoto said, "I-I got curious on how it ends."

"If you say so Mako." He replied amusedly.

o-o-o-o-o

"GAAAAAAH!" Rin screamed, tightly holding Haru's hand.

"Rin," Haru admonished, "You're breaking my hand."

"But Haruuuu...!" The red head exclaimed, "That's one freaky assed doll!!"

"I know." The raven deadpanned, hints of annoyance hinting his voice, "And yet, Yamazaki made Makoto watch this movie."

Rin suddenly nudged Haru and pointed in front of them.

"Look at that...!" Rin said.

"Wha--" Haru hissed, witnessing the lovey dovey bara couple. "That sneaky bastard!"

'Sousuke you smooth smooth bastard~' Rin thought with a grin on his face. 'I salute you~'

o-o-o-o-o

People trickled through, chattering about the movie as they went out of the cinema. Makoto was still clutching on Sousuke's arm, shivering a bit.

"Mako, the doll's not around." The raven said, pulling his boyfriend close, "Besides, I'll destroy it before it even tries to get near you. I'll protect you, Mako."

"O-Okay Sou." Makoto said, relaxing in Sousuke's arms.

Sousuke smiled, seeing Makoto calm down.

"Let's have lunch, shouldn't we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Makoto answered, beaming at him.

o-o-o-o-o

"Damn it Haru! That doll is fucking creepy!" Rin exclaimed.

"It sure is." Haru said, his eyes glimmering with a bit of fear and annoyance.

Suddenly, twin grumbles were heard as their stomachs protested of hunger.

"Let's go eat lunch, Rin." The short raven said, grabbing the red head's hand and stirred themselves into the nearest restaurant.

"No mackerel got it?!" Rin said, allowing himself to be dragged around.

"Yeah. Yeah."

o-o-o-o-o

Sousuke brought Makoto to an Italian restaurant. A cute waitress greeted them as they entered the premises.

"Welcome~" The waitress greeted, "For how many?"

"Table for two please." Sousuke said politely.

The waitress then led the two to an empty table. Sousuke offered Makoto a seat and then sat infront of the brunette. The waitress handed them two menus. The two then chose their food and drinks.

"Please wait for 30 minutes for your meals to be prepared." The waitress said with a smile and left the couple.

o-o-o-o-o

"Welcome~" Another waitress said as Rin and Haru entered the restaurant, "For how many?"

"Table for two please." Haru deadpanned.

"Please follow me sirs." She said, leading them into an empty table. The trio passed by Makoto and Sousuke's table.

'Oh fuck!' Rin thought, inwardly panicking. Meeting Sousuke's eyes, he nudges Haru and points discretely at the couple. 'Abort mission. Abort mission!'

"Never thought I'd see you two here." Sousuke said smirking, "Are you two on a date?"

"Hey Haru, Rin." Makoto piped in, waving at them with his usual smile in place.

"We-We're not on a date Sousuke!" The red head indignantly said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh really?" Sousuke said smugly, "Then why are you two holding hands then?"

Rin and Haru, both flustered, abruptly let go of each other's hand, their faces red as a tomato.

"Souuuu..." Makoto giggled, "Stop teasing them."

"W-Whatever you two!!" Rin grumbled embarrassed, "Let's go to our table Haru."

"Sure Rin." Haru said, a hint of a smile on his face.

The dolphin and the shark then went to their table leaving the orca and the whale shark, now sporting big grins on their faces.

"And that's how you make stalkers go away Mako." Sousuke said, his grin widening.

Makoto then just laughed, mirth showing on his face.

o-o-o-o-o

After having a fulfilling lunch, Sousuke led Makoto almost all over Tokyo. Taking pictures from a photobooth, playing games in arcades and now walking together in a park.

"Want some ice cream Mako?" Sousuke asked a small blush appearing on his face.

"Sure Sou." Makoto said blushing as well.

"Please wait a moment Mako," The raven said while walking towards the ice cream parlor, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay." The brunette said. He sat on the bench beside him hugging the whale shark plushie Sousuke won for him in the arcade.

'Today was fun.' He thought, a smile on his face.

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm back Mako." Sousuke said handing him a huge chocolate ice cream in cone.

"Thank you Sou." He said blushing, "But I can't finish this alone. W-Will you share it with me?"

Sousuke blushed at his boyfriend's request.

"Of... Of course." He said smiling, "If that's what you want."

Makoto held the cone in between them and licked a side of the ice cream. Seeing the brunette licking the soft serve, he also licked the icy confection. They finished eating the ice cream with a soft sweet kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

Being the gentleman that he is, Sousuke brought Makoto to his apartment.

"This day was fun Sou." Makoto said with a smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"It indeed is Mako." He said smiling as well. "We can have another one next time soon."

"Yeah." The brunette said with a blush adorning his cheeks, his smile in place. "Another date sometime soon."

Makoto then planted a sweet kiss on Sousuke's lips.

"Good night Sou." The brunette said, his cheeks still blushing, "See you tomorrow."

Sousuke then kissed Makoto's forehead and then his lips.

"Good night Mako." The raven said smiling, "See you tomorrow."

"I love you Sou."

"I love you too Mako."


End file.
